


Guys My Age

by Wendy_SPY



Series: Multiverso Stony [1]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, BAMF Tony Stark, Beards (Facial Hair), M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Rough Sex, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Tony Stark Avengers Academy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Una reunión, muchos multiversos, y un joven Tony, obsesionado con la barba de un Steve que no es el suyo.





	Guys My Age

**Author's Note:**

> Ésta historia nació gracias a un Fan art, cuyos créditos pertenecen a: http://snowzapped.tumblr.com/  
> Un dibujo de Steve(MCU) con Tony (AvAc) logró que pudiera escribir esto.

Steve se encontraba apoyado en la mesa de la base central de los vengadores, repasaba la información de sus “otros yo”, el descubrimiento de otros universos gracias al profesor Reed Richards, podía ayudarlos a revertir mucho de lo que habían estropeado en el suyo. Con ayuda de Stephen Strange, y la visión de Richard, se habían elegido a él y Tony, cómo imagen de los universos. Dónde se reunirían a hablar sobre los previos sucesos, y dar una solución a estos.

Pese a que todos eran “él”, pese a que todos eran “Tony”, él no terminaba de fiarse, era parte de su naturaleza, sospechaba que no era el único “Capitán”, haciendo lo mismo. Fueron llegando poco a poco, y él y su Tony se encargaron de saludarlos, de establecer el primer contacto. Ninguno parecía particularmente entusiasmado por trabajar en conjunto, y existían ciertas versiones de ellos demasiado jóvenes, de los cuales todos tenían sus dudas de dejarles participar. 

—Un Stark que llega puntual, ¿Cuándo se ha visto eso?

La voz juvenil lo hizo alzar los ojos, y justo allí estaba, la versión joven de Tony: La que venía de un universo dónde todos empezaron a ser héroes casi al mismo tiempo, y a una edad demasiado temprana si le preguntaban a él. 

—Es más fácil pensar que se equivocó de hora —dijo suave el rubio —la reunión es hasta las nueve de la noche. 

—¿Es así? —preguntó cómo si realmente no tuviera importancia.

Steve asintió sin decir nada, notando cómo el reloj de la pantalla holográfica marcaba las seis de la tarde, lo cual era también evidente, por los rayos naranjas del atardecer, que se filtraban por algunas de las paredes de cristal del complejo, que daban al exterior.

—Eso quiere decir que hay tiempo de sobra, para hablar de otras cosas —el pequeño Tony se sentó a su lado, pero no en una silla, si no en la mesa, dejando que una de sus piernas quedara suspendida entre las de Steve. 

—¿Tienes alguna pregunta que quieras hacerme? Conozco ese gesto de Tony, lo pone cada vez que trama algo.

La sonrisa enorme que dibujó el adolescente, estremeció al adulto. Era una bella sonrisa, estaba enamorado de ella, pero también sabía que significaba; peligro. 

—La barba —Tony elevó sus manos, deslizándola suave por el vello facial que cubría parte de la cara del Capitán —no es muy común en ustedes. En los Steves quiero decir —una de sus manos seguía recorriendo con dedos traviesos bajo el cuello del soldado.

—Pasaron muchas cosas aquí, la barba es parte de eso.

—La pelea con tú Tony —dijo el chico enseguida —todos lo sabemos. Vaya que lo arruinaron en grande —se burló un poco —pero supongo que ahora ya están juntos de nuevo. ¿Lo están Capitán? 

Los grandes ojos dorados le miraban esperando una respuesta, y Steve no sabía cómo contestar a la versión juvenil y doble de insolente del amor de su vida. 

—Lo estamos intentando, estamos intentado reparar las cosas —contestó esforzándose en que su voz sonara firme.

—Hmm... creo que lo van a resolver, mi Steve y yo, peleamos a veces. Pero siempre lo resolvemos. Es un chico muy dulce, y muy lindo —su pulgar seguía haciendo círculos en la barba de Steve, justo dónde el pulso latía en la parte inferior de la barbilla. 

El adolescente le estaba coqueteando de una forma realmente descarada, era consciente de ello, pero no podía pararlo. Porque era... “Tony”, llevaba demasiado tiempo extrañando su contacto, sus manos, y su boca traviesa intentando ponerle a prueba. 

—¿Crees que él pueda llegar a tener tu barba? De verdad quisiera besarlo y sentir cómo raspa su barba —su voz sonaba inocente, pero sus intenciones no lo eran. 

—Estoy seguro que podría, sólo tienes que pedírselo, con un par de meses sin rasurarse bastará.

—¿Un par de meses? —se quejó casi en un berrinche, apartando por fin su mano de la piel de Rogers. —Ni siquiera sé si me vaya a gustar. 

—Si no te gusta, puede afeitarse de nuevo, estoy seguro que lo hará por ti —Steve se puso de pie, pero su traje fue tomado por las manos del otro. Acercándole a la mesa, quedando entre las piernas del muchacho.

Steve podía apartarse, no le costaría nada salir del débil agarre, pero algo le obligaba a quedarse allí, a esperar lo que el otro tenía para decir, no podía evitar sentirse tentado a ser el juguete de ese niño mimado. 

—¿Podría darme una muestra Capitán? Quizá de esa forma pueda decidirme. 

—¿Quieres que te bese? —la pregunta causó una pequeña risita en el castaño.

—¿Siempre son tan directos? Arruinan todo el momento de seducción. 

—¿Qué diría tú Steve de que estás seduciendo a otro? —le preguntó, imaginándose ese hermoso escenario, en el que conoció a Tony desde esa edad, para cuidarlo. 

—Yo le diría que me gusta tanto, que quiero probarlo en todas sus versiones. Vamos Capitán, no sea aburrido, sólo un beso. Es casi puro interés científico. 

Steve dudaba, porque ese “sólo un beso” de Tony, nunca terminaba en sólo uno, en realidad la mayoría de las veces terminaban en cosas mucho más intensas que simples besos. 

—Tú sabes que no podemos. 

—Si... todos son igual de aburridos —se lamentó el adolescente, ates que sus piernas y brazos envolvieran el cuerpo del mayor, y su boca aprisionara la ajena en un beso más que demandante. 

Steve quiso apartarse, de verdad quiso hacerlo, pero el sabor era tan excitante, el calor era el mismo y pronto sus manos tomaron vida propia para apretar la pequeña cintura, el gemido complacido con el que Tony le recompensó, le hizo darse cuenta que cómo todo Iron Man, éste se había salido con la suya. 

Los besos se volvieron salvajes, el joven Stark tuvo que lidiar con el hambre de un Capitán que hacía demasiado tiempo que no sostenía a su alma gemela en brazos, pero eso lo alentó más que intimidarlo, al separarse, dejó hacer su cabeza hacía atrás para que los dientes se encajaran en su cuello, lo excitante de la barba paseándose por su piel, era mucho mejor de lo que imaginó. 

Sus manos se aferraban al uniforme y sus caderas empezaron a querer participar también, moviéndose hasta el borde, para restregarse contra las del soldado.

Steve estaba perdido, nublado por el placer, deseoso de apartar las prendas para dejar sus marcas por toda la piel que parecía necesitarle tanto cómo él necesitaba de ella. Sé quería obligar a pensar de forma coherente, pero el muchachito gimiendo despacio a su oído, se la ponía demasiado difícil. La erección bajo su traje era obvia, además que se restregaba contra la del castaño. 

Cómo pudo, usó sus manos para apartarle, para que pudiera tomar aire y pudiera pensar. 

 —Tony, esto no está bien —le dejó en claro.

—Tiene toda la razón Capitán. Janet siempre dice que hay que ir por todo, y la apoyo en eso —el chico Stark apartó su característica chaqueta roja, para luego quitarse la camisa con un gesto seductor. Mordiéndose los labios algo apenado abrió sus pantalones, comenzando a tocar su erección sobre la ropa. —Me pregunto si su barba hará cosquillas entre mis piernas —de nuevo esa voz que quería aparentar inocencia, y que era la incitación al pecado para el soldado.

Steve volvió a írsele encima, a morder sus hombros, bajando hasta sus pezones que chupó y mordisqueó, felicitándose cuando la voz de Tony llenó la estancia, repitiendo su nombre. Sus labios bajaron hasta el abdomen, haciendo círculos en el pequeño ombligo con su lengua, mordiendo la orilla de sus caderas. Con habilidad, sus manos liberaban de las extrañas botas al adolescente, para así poder jalar y arrancarle el pantalón y la ropa interior. 

Cuando alzó la vista, pudo ver a Tony sorprendido, incluso ligeramente tímido ante sus salvajes movimientos. Estaba seguro que su yo más joven, aún no era incitado suficiente por éste, para dejar liberar “ese lado”, por lo que para relajarlo se dedicó a repartir besos en la parte interior de sus muslos, besos delicados y dulces, hasta que pudo estar frente a la erección del muchacho, que no dudo en comenzar a probar. 

Las piernas temblaban entre sus grandes manos, y sentía dedos tironeando su cabello, junto a jadeos y frases inconexas. Eso era su locura, permitirse contemplar a su amante consumido por el placer. 

Poco a poco le hizo recostarse en la mesa donde estaba sentado, y levantó lo suficiente su cuerpo, dejando las piernas sobre sus hombros, para que así su lengua tuviera un lugar más angosto y privado a su disposición. 

—¡Oh dios! ¡La barba es genial! —clamó el genio, cuando el mayor empezó a “comerle”. 

—No deberías tentar así a tus mayores, Tony. —le aclaró, mordiéndole despacio, uno de los frondosos glúteos, 

—Capitán... Capitán en mi chaqueta, por favor.

Steve enarcó una ceja ante la petición, pero tomó la chaqueta, buscando entre ella, sorprendiéndose hasta encontrar una botella de lubricante. 

—Ustedes son... grandes —declaró y en ese momento Rogers se dio cuenta que su uniforme estaba demasiado apretado, que su miembro rogaba por internarse en el bello cuerpo sonrojado, jadeante y tentador que se desparramaba por la mesa, viéndose extremadamente hermoso. 

Por ello, no perdió tiempo, se quitó uno de los guantes que venían con el traje, llenando sus dedos de lubricante, elevó uno de los muslos, para poder tener mejor acceso a la entrada, la cual disfrutó enormemente preparar, observando todas las muecas que distorsionaban el rostro joven. 

Cuando lo sintió preparado, abrió sus pantalones, dejando salir su erección, masturbándose enfrente de Tony, quien parecía seguir el ritmo de su mano con sus ojos, viendo su miembro cómo el platillo más delicioso. Aunque era Tony, seguía teniendo cierto rasgo inocente propio de la edad, lo cual era evidente en sus mejillas sonrojadas y en sus tímidos temblores al separar sus piernas, como si pidiera así de forma sutil lo que quería. 

—Si traes lubricante, ¿traes condones?

El muchacho negó con la cabeza, y algo asustado de no obtener lo que quería se incorporó un poco, para tomar en su mano la erección del ídolo de américa.

—Sólo una vez, puede llenarme hasta desbordarme —pidió mordiendo el oído del Capitán. 

Steve se preguntaba cómo los Stark tenían la capacidad de manipularte, aún en las situaciones en que parecían estar en desventaja. 

Reclamó los labios del pequeño castaño y pegó su cuerpo al suyo, para que su erección buscara la rosada entrada, mordiéndole el labio inferior al encontrarla e internarse en él de una estocada profunda y certera. Que hizo que un par de uñas se enterraran en la parte de atrás de su nuca.

—Eso voy a hacer —le prometió mirándole a los ojos, volviendo a besarle a los pocos segundos, masturbándole con fuerza, y rudeza. Disfrutando al momento, de solo estar enterrado hasta el fondo en tan cálido y abrazador interior.

Los movimientos empezaron lentos, entre besos llenos de saliva y suplicar por parte del adolescente, que a punta de gemidos y gimoteos, le exigía más velocidad. 

Pronto el sonido de sexo llenó la sala de reuniones, el sonido de la unión de sus cuerpos, era solo opacado por los gritos de “Oh Capitán”, que morían en los labios de Tony, acallados por una lengua en su garganta. 

No pasó mucho, cuando Steve decidió cambiar de posición, salió del muchacho y lo giró, dejándolo recargado contra la mesa, con el trasero lo suficiente alto, para recibirle, jaló un poco su cabello para morder su cuello. Recordaba masturbarse al recordar a Tony en esa posición, y ahora lo tenía allí, suplicante y necesitado de sus caricias. 

La mano de Tony viajó hasta su erección, empezando a masturbarse, aunque por la forma en que su cuerpo era tratado, estaba seguro que podría llegar al orgasmo sin tocarse, pero la misma excitación le volvía doloroso el no darle atención a su miembro. Bastaron un par de caricias, para que acabara manchando toda la mesa. Su cabello fue soltado en ese momento, pero sus caderas fueron sujetadas de tal forma, que no sabría cuando desaparecerían la impresión de las manos que dejaría en ellas.

Su cuerpo se agitó y se consumió en uno de los más intensos orgasmos que había tenido, sintiendo un segundo éxtasis, cuando el semen caliente se derramó en su interior, tanto que incluso lo sintió escurrir por sus piernas.

Luego, el peso del hombre cayó conta su espalda, los besos reconfortantes en sus hombros lo ayudaron a recuperar la respiración, y la sensación de esa  barba deslizándose a la mitad de su espalda desnuda, fue suficiente para decidir que le exigiría a su propio Steve botar la rasuradora. 

El Capitán salió de él, y contempló el cuerpo lleno de sus marcas, de sus mordidas y chupetones, con su esperma escurriendo y deslizándose. La imagen lo hizo sentir culpable, y al mismo tiempo casi le da una erección instantánea.

Tomó al adolescente entre sus brazos, besó su frente y sus labios con infinita suavidad, ayudándole a vestirse. 

—¿Curiosidad terminada? —le preguntó mientras le abrochaba los pantalones.

—Por ahora —le contestó pícaro, permitiendo que el otro le colocara la chaqueta roja, acercándose de nuevo a besarle dulce. —Gracias por todo Capitán, lo dejo para que continúe... con las cosas aburridas que estaba haciendo. 

Tan fácil como lo vio llegar, lo vio marcharse, se talló el rostro con las manos, su Tony lo mataría si se enteraba.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
